hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Most Wanted Nazi War Criminals
:Once again, an article on WP that should have the word 'genocide' in it, but does not. This one does not even have the more euphemistic 'Holocaust'. Same goes for the related Wikipedia:List of Axis personnel indicted for war crimes Nazi War Criminals are suspected of committing war crimes, usually genocide (WP), on behalf of Nazi Germany or any of the Axis Powers during Wprld War II. Simon Wiesenthal Center Each year since 2001, Wikipedia:Efraim Zuroff of the Wikipedia:Simon Wiesenthal Center produces an Annual Status Report on the Worldwide Investigation and Prosecution of Nazi War Criminals which, since at least 2005, includes a list of "most wanted" criminals. The 2013 list is as follows: # Wikipedia:Alois Brunner (age born: |1912|4|8}} if still alive, last seen in 2001, in Syria. Cataloged in 2013 as Priority Target) # Wikipedia:Gerhard Sommer (age born: |1921|6|24}}. Last known location: Germany) # Wikipedia:Vladimir Katriuk (age born: |1921|10|01}}. Last known location: Canada) # Wikipedia:Hans Lipschis (age born: |1919|11|07}}. Last known news: Arrested in Germany, 2013, found unfit for trial due to dementia). # Wikipedia:Ivan Kalymon (age born: in years|1921}}. Found in United States, lost US citizenship, Ordered deported in 2011, but remains in the United States pending an appeal) # Wikipedia:Søren Kam (age born: |1921|11|02}}. Last known location: Germany) # Wikipedia:Algimantas Dailidė (age born: |1921|3|12}}. Last known news: Deported from USA to Germany in 2004. Sentenced to five years imprisonment, but was diagnosed "medically unfit to be punished".) # Wikipedia:Mikhail Gorshkow (age born: in years|1923}}. Last known location: Estonia) - case dismissed due to insufficient evidence in October 2011. # Wikipedia:Theodor Szehinskyj (age born: in years|1924}}. Last known location: United States) # Wikipedia:Helmut Oberlander (age born: in years|1924}}. Last known location: Canada) Named on previous lists * Wikipedia:Charles Zentai - listed until 2012, the Australian High Court ruled that Zentai could not be sent for trial to Hungary, alleging that the category of "War Crimes" did not exist at that time in Hungarian law. *Wikipedia:Klaas Carel Faber - listed until 2012, died in the process of extradition from Germany to Netherlands on 24 May 2012, aged 90. *Wikipedia:Sándor Képíró - listed until 2011, tried and found not guilty that year. Died 3 September 2011. *Wikipedia:Adam Nagorny - listed until 2011, died 2011.http://www.operationlastchance.org/PDF/26.1-12.doc *Wikipedia:Milivoj Ašner - listed until 2011, died 14 June 2011. *Wikipedia:Samuel Kunz - listed until 2010, died 18 November 2010. *Wikipedia:Adolf Storms - listed until 2010, died 28 June 2010 while awaiting trial. *Wikipedia:Peter Egner - listed until 2010, died January 2011 while awaiting trial. *Ivan Demjanjuk - listed until 2009, deported to Germany for trial in 2009, and was convicted in 2011 pending appeal, died 17 March 2012. Demjanjuk died before his appeal could be tried by the German Appellate Court, and as a result, his previous conviction was not upheld. A few days after his death, The German court clarified that, according to German law, Demjanjuk was "presumed innocent," that he did not have a criminal record, and that his previous interim conviction was invalidated. *Wikipedia:Heinrich Boere - listed until 2009, convicted 2010 and sentenced to life in prison. Died December 1, 2013. *Wikipedia:Harry Männil - listed until 2009, cleared of charges in 2005 after four-year investigation, died 11 January 2010. *Wikipedia:Erna Wallisch - listed until 2007, died 21 February 2008 while under investigation. *Wikipedia:Lajos Polgár - listed until 2006, died 12 July 2006. *Wikipedia:Ladislav Niznansky - listed until 2005, tried in 2005 and acquitted by German court due to lack of reliable evidence. Died 23 December 2011.http://tvnoviny.sk/sekcia/spravy/zahranicne/zomrel-byvaly-velitel-edelweiss-niznansky.html *Jack Reimer - listed until 2005, extradition granted but died before he could be deported.http://www.themennonite.org/issues/15-3/articles/Mennonites_and_the_Holocaust *Wikipedia:Nada Sakic - listed until 2004 *Wikipedia:Rosemarie Albrecht - listed until 2004, died 7 January 2008. *Wikipedia:Petras Bernatavicius - listed until 2004 *Wikipedia:Aribert Heim - listed until 2012, found that year that he had died on 10 August 1992. *Laszlo Csatary See also *Klaus Barbie, "Butcher of Lyon", who escaped with the help of the German Intelligence service BND, the CIA, and the Gladio European sovereignty destruction program. He boasted afterwards that he killed Che Guavara. References Wikipedia:Template:Post-war flight of Nazi fugitives Most Wanted Category:Laws of war Category:International criminal law * Most Wanted Most Wanted Most Wanted Nazi Category:Crimes against humanity Category:Genocide. Crimes Category:Crimes Category:Human rights abuses Category:International criminal law